


Heaven Express

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempérance, prudence, force, charité, justice, foi, espérance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Express

**Tempérance**  
Il voit Lincoln recroquevillé contre la porte, habillé comme s’il n’avait pas noté qu’il fait moins dix, et il sent le trousseau de clefs, dur et métallique, au creux de sa main. Il ne comprendra jamais comment quelqu’un comme Linc, qui a pris soin de lui pendant des années, peut se traiter de la sorte. Il a envie de lui balancer les clefs en pleine figure et de tourner les talons, mais il se contente de les lui envoyer dans les mains avec juste assez de force et de répondre d’une voix froide lorsqu’il lui demande où elles étaient.

 **Prudence**  
Un, deux, trois, quatre, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit. Encore maintenant, il estime qu’avoir systématiquement refusé de révéler à John où se trouvait Fibonacci était la position la plus sensée, la plus cohérente, la plus prudente. Pas seulement parce que l’information révélée, lui-même n’aurait plus eu aucune valeur et n’aurait, par conséquent, rien pu obtenir de John ; mais aussi parce que c’était la chose équitable à faire vis-à-vis de Fibonacci et de la justice. Evidemment, ça n’a pas été sans conséquences et... un, deux, trois, quatre, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit... il en manque et en manquera toujours deux.

 **Force**  
Il n’arrive pas à regarder Lincoln dans les yeux lorsqu’il le prend dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Il se contente de le serrer contre lui et de poser le menton contre son épaule, puis de retourner près de Veronica, enveloppé par le froid de la séparation, le visage baissé vers le sol gris et terne. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il est dans la salle vitrée, sa main dans celle de Vee, qu’il réalise que ce sera la _dernière fois_ et trouve la force de relever la tête et de planter son regard dans celui de son frère.

 **Charité**  
Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, songe-t-il en balançant le tuyau en métal dans le genou de T-Bag, et l’amour de son prochain s’exprime parfois par des moyens détournés. Theodore s’effondre sur le sol en se tordant de douleur, et il se penche sur lui pour lui expliquer comment les choses vont se passer. Sucre et Abruzzi considèrent la scène d’un air dégagé, et Lincoln avance un peu, juste histoire d’enfoncer le clou. Il n’a rien fait pour Seth, mais qu’il soit damné s’il n’a pas assez de coeur pour empêcher T-Bag de recommencer la même chose avec Tweener.

 **Justice**  
Il ne faudrait pas confondre être bon et être juste, toutefois. La justice consiste à donner à chacun ce qui lui est dû, elle est pédagogique. C’est pour cela qu’il décide d’intégrer Tweener dans le Plan, il le lui doit, Tweener a fait ce qu’il lui a demandé et en a subi les conséquences. Mais c’est aussi pour cela qu’il le prévient qu’une fois à l’extérieur, ce sera chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous. Parce que là, c’est Tweener qui le lui doit, pour ses apartés avec Bellick et pour avoir mis en danger le Plan – et Lincoln.

 **Foi**  
Il n’est pas un homme religieux (et il ne se rend aux offices que parce qu’ils lui permettent de voir Lincoln). Il a perdu ça des années plus tôt, en constatant à quel point la maxime Aide-toi et le ciel t’aidera est vraie, et il considère que les rituels ne sont rien de plus que cela, des rituels. Mais il a la foi. Parce que Lincoln le lui a demandé. Il a foi en son frère, en son innocence. Aucun mortel (et aucun Dieu digne de ce nom) ne pourrait avoir l’idée de le condamner pour cela, n’est-ce pas?

 **Espérance**  
Il y a eu l’espoir de faire sortir Linc, et maintenant, il y a l’espérance que Sara comprendra pourquoi il a fait, pourquoi il a dû faire, tout ce qu’il a fait. Voire pardonnera. Voire... L’espoir peut être déçu (et s’il avait échoué à libérer Linc... c’est une idée qu’il ne peut ni ne veut évoquer) mais l’espérance... Il se dit que quel que soit actuellement l’état d’esprit de Sara, quelle que soit la profondeur de sa peine, de son ressentiment, de sa colère, les choses peuvent changer, évoluer en mieux, et Sara, comprendre, et pardonner, et peut-être même...

-FIN-


End file.
